


Season 1, Episode 6 - F.Z.Z.T.

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: Agents of SHIELD - Episodes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.</p><p>This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on.</p><p>(This scene begins directly after Jemma falls from the Bus’s cargo ramp, attempting to sacrifice herself to save the team from the alien virus that may take her life at any moment.  Agent Ward jumps after her with a parachute and the antiserum, and saves her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 1, Episode 6 - F.Z.Z.T.

**Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Season 1, Episode 6 – F.Z.Z.T.**

 

This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on.  I *highly* recommend watching the episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.

All writing in _italics_ is script/plotline directly from the show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers.

_(This scene begins directly after Jemma falls from the Bus’s cargo ramp, attempting to sacrifice herself to save the team from the alien virus that may take her life at any moment.  Agent Ward jumps after her with a parachute and the antiserum, and saves her.)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(35:55-36:25)

_(Agent Ward and Simmons stand at attention, facing Coulson, who is standing behind his desk._

_Coulson scolds Simmons sternly, as the young scientist hangs her head.)_

_“Don’t get me wrong… I’m happy you’re both alive.  Truly.  And I realize that you were trying to save the team.  But what you did today – that was not your call.  Just getting you out of the water… do you have any idea what a pain it is, dealing with the Moroccan office??  Don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again!”_

_(Coulson’s voice softens.)  “We’d hate to lose you, Jemma.”_

_(Simmons glances sheepishly up at Coulson.)  “Thank you, sir…”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Agent May silently enters the room behind Jemma, looking solemn.  Coulson nods at her pointedly, causing Simmons to look around.  Her breath catches in her throat upon seeing the Superior Officer standing there, with her arms crossed over her chest, looking stern and intimidating.  Jemma hangs her head once again, hoping that Coulson and May believe that she has already learned her lesson.

No such luck.  “Are you done with her?” May asks coolly.

Coulson nods.

“Well then… it’s my turn,” May states, taking Jemma’s hand in hers. 

Jemma’s whimper catches in her throat.  Knowing better, she offers no resistance as May begins to lead her out of the room.  As they reach the door however, Coulson speaks once more.  “May?”  May pauses, ushering Simmons through the door, and looks back.  “Give her 5 from me as well, will you?” he requested, though not unkindly.

“Yeah… me too,” adds Ward, with a smirk.  “I hadn’t felt like skydiving today.”

May stifles a grin, unseen by Jemma who is behind her, then gives a curt nod.

Jemma groans quietly and, looking like a little lamb being led to slaughter, casts one last pleading look at Coulson.  He simply waves and sits down at his desk.  He thanks Ward for his incredibly brave rescue, and opens a file to pretend to work.  As soon as Grant has cleared the office however, Coulson places his elbows on his desk and buries his face in his hands, heaving a great sigh.  This had been a close call… much too close.

**……………………**

 

May was marching Simmons along quickly, but her hold on the young woman’s hand is gentle.  “How are you feeling?” May asks softly, turning to look at Simmons as they arrive at Jemma’s bunk.  She steps into the small room behind the nervous girl and slides the door shut. 

Jemma stops biting her lip just long enough to reply, “right now??”

May gives her a *look*.  Jemma gulps and hangs her head once again, then replies, “um… all right.  Just tired, I suppose.  It’s been… a-a rather rough day.”

Melinda secretly agrees with her, whole-heartedly.  May uses one finger to lift Jemma’s chin and look into her eyes.  “I know,” she states softly.  “But I’m afraid it’s going to get a bit rougher now.”

Simmons gasps as her suspected fate is concretely confirmed.  “Oh, Agent May, please!  Please, no...” she pleads, but May simply nods toward Jemma’s midsection.  Seemingly automatically, Jemma begins fumbling with the button of her slacks at once, her face turning adorably pink.

May waits patiently for the obedient young woman to push her slacks down and step out of them.  Simmons knows infinitely better than to argue or try to resist in any way.  Her heart begins to race, as she also knows the imminent pain and discomfort that will soon be upon her.

Melinda seats herself upon Simmons’ bed and looks up at the pale face of the distressed girl before her.  May feels her heart catch in her throat as she remembers the words she herself uttered just a few hours ago, regarding Jemma… “she’s just a kid.”  Swallowing the lump in her throat, May lowers her own eyes to hide the moisture in them, and pats her lap without a word.  Jemma immediately complies, seemingly brave, despite the quiet whimper that escapes her as she lays herself across May’s knees. 

The last thing that May wants to do at this moment is hurt Jemma.  The poor girl has been through hell today.  Seeking a cure to an alien virus, learning that her own life and the lives of the entire team were at stake, knowing that she had very limited time… in the midst of all of this, the girl had actually managed to create a cure.  Simmons had shouldered an unimaginable burden.  Even then she willingly tried to sacrifice herself to save the lives of everyone else on the plane.  May is not angry; she is sure that she herself would have done the exact same thing had she thought she could spare the lives of the team.

Nevertheless, May is going to punish her.  Not because she thinks that Simmons has done anything wrong… but really to remind Jemma how valuable she is to this team, and just how much they all care about her.

Thus it is with a heavy heart that May easily slips Jemma’s modest, light purple panties down to her knees and begins spanking her.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Simmons gasps, then squeezes her eyes shut and seeks to keep herself still.  While these firm slaps definitely hurt, Jemma can feel a subtle difference between this and previous punishments from May.  Nonetheless, she already feels tears beginning to sting her eyes.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

May watches as the upturned bottom over her knees starts turning pink.  She once again swallows a lump in her throat as she continues the chastisement, and forces herself to recall the fear she had felt as the cargo ramp was lowered, realizing what Simmons was doing. 

“Jemma… what you did today… it was not authorized.”

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

“Agent Coulson believed in you, believed that you would find a cure in time.  We all believed it.  And you did.”

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Simmons cries out and squirms from the pain, feeling tears fall down her face onto her arms.

Forcing herself to stay strong, May continues.  “Coulson believed in you so much that he deliberately defied orders from Headquarters,” May informs her quietly.  “You may question your skills, Jemma, but you are a genius.  You managed the impossible today. We need you on this team, and we would never, ever give up on you”.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

May increases the intensity of her fierce swats, now focusing on the young scientist’s tender sit spots.  Simmons lets out a weary sob, accepting the blows willingly.  Her floodgates open, and she begins crying in earnest for what feels like the 10th time today.  This plane is her home; these people are her family.  She had almost lost it all today. 

Melinda’s voice softens somewhat, but she does not relent.  “We need you, Jemma.  Don’t ever do anything like that again.”

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Jemma kicks her feet gently as she sobs out the fear, the exhaustion and even a bit of guilt.  Ever since her fall from the cargo ramp she has been hearing Fitz’ screams begging her not to do it.  The look of desperation and panic on his face…  she welcomes this punishment as a chance to let go of all that.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Listening to Jemma’s sobs, Melinda pauses.  She sighs heavily and picks up the paddle she had brought along.  “I may have been done now,” she states, adjusting Jemma further over her knees.  “But I promised the others to pass along some punishment from them.”

Simmons sobs again, but nods her understanding meekly.

Melinda takes a deep breath.  Holding Jemma firmly down with her left hand, she raises the paddle with her right.  “These are from Coulson.”

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!!

Simmons cries out and squirms harder than ever.  May frees her right leg and swings it over Jemma’s, pinning her down even more effectively.

“And these are from Ward”.

 CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!!

Simmons shrieks with each hard strike of the paddle, her tears falling fast.  May sets the paddle aside, frees Jemma’s legs again, and proceeds to stroke her hair.

Simmons lays still, crying until she feels she can’t possibly have any tears left in her.  When she is ready, she accepts May’s help in rising.  May looks into Jemma’s pale face streaked with tears.

Through sniffles, Jemma finally speaks up.  “May… I’m… I’m sorry.  I’m sorry because… I’m not sorry.” She admits, with another small sob.  “I did what I thought was right.  I did what I thought I had to do.  If I was going to die anyway, I wasn’t going to… to…”

“To take us all with you,” May finishes quietly for her.  She takes Simmons’ hands in hers and looks into her wet eyes.  “I know.  I understand, I really do.”  Melinda wipes tears off of Jemma’s cheeks, and once again chokes back her own.  Her voice breaks slightly as she adds, “but don’t you ever scare us like that again.”

Simmons nods and even manages a small smile.  She pulls her pants back on carefully, but winces all the same.  “Ow,” she whines softly.

May grins and nods.  “Mm-hmm.  Don’t forget it,” she warns.  With a light squeeze of Jemma’s hand, May opens the door and slips out.

Simmons sighs heavily. She blows her nose and nurses her aching backside for a few minutes, before heading to the bathroom to wash her face.

On her way from there back down to the lab, she runs into Ward…

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_(36:35-37:25)_

_Ward:  So, what did you think of your first time skydiving?_

_Simmons:  Honestly, I’d rather not think about it anymore._

_Ward:  I thought what you did was incredibly brave._

_Simmons:  Oh.  Well, I-I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you that… I may have misled you earlier.  You see, when I gave you back the night-night pistol… I lied.  It’s still an ounce off._

_Ward:  I know._

_Simmons:  You do?_

_Ward:  Of course.  After all, ‘I’m Agent Grant Ward.  I just jumped out of a plane without a parachute on and saved your life.’_

_Simmons giggles:  Actually, that’s not quite it, it’s a bit more nasally than that!_

****

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

Ward chuckles and rolls his eyes, then reaches around and plants a solid swat to Simmons’ very sore backside.  Jemma winces and covers her rear with her hands, protectively.  “Ow!”

Ward grins again, and raises his eyebrows.  “I see May gave you my message.”

Jemma cringes and blushes slightly.  “Oh… oh yes, she did.  I got it loud and clear, sir.”

Ward nods.  “Good”.  He places a hand briefly on Jemma’s shoulder, then heads off.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_Skye enters, and runs to give Jemma a big hug…_

 

The End


End file.
